Tamreil The Escape
by Erich of Breton
Summary: The beging of the adventure of seth as he will stop Mahurnes Dagon


The Odor of the fallen. It stunk. "What am I doing here?" Wondered Seth as he sat in the chair in his cell. He didn't know how he got there, but was that important? Obliviously not. The imperial prison was the worst place to be, especially this night. The wind blew cold and hard. It felt like death. Just then A sound came up from the top of the ramp out of the prison. "Emperor! We need to get you out of here!" shouted one of his bodyguards "But my sons…are they—" "Dead, there was nothing we could do about it." "I See." The guards were head down to Seth's cell. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits." Asked the guard captain "Usual mix up with the Imperial Watch, I—" The Guard Captain Cut the other bodyguard off "No time," He Explained "Stand back prisoner! We wont hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!" Seth was surprised "But, I—" Seth tried to explain "Just do it! Over by the window! Now!" "Okay, okay." Seth moved back to the end of the prison cell where The emperor and his 3 bodyguards entered. While the bodyguards tampered with the cell the emperor approached Seth. "You…I've seen you somewhere." "Me?"

"Yes, Wait. This cell. You. You are the one from my dreams. Then This must be the day." Seth was confused "What day?" The emperor did not smile he only answered "This is the day I die." His bodyguards ignored what the emperor was saying, but he had Seth's full attention. " Who are you? And why do you think you will die today?" "I am Emperor Uriel Septim. Why today, this hour is the hour of my death…The stars have shown me this. Men know there doom, but not the hour. How blessed I am to see the hour of my death." "Emperor!" called a body guard "We Need to go!" Seth looked to his left where the used to be a wall was now a huge passageway into and underground escape route.

Several hour later into that very same passage. Seth had learned a lot. Who his bodyguards were who he was, what had happened to his sons. Why he was there and how they were going to get out. On the way they were attacked by assassins, who the Blades (The emperor's body guards) suspect were still inside the underground passageway. They advanced to a room that went down. "Oh great, down again." Seth muttered. "Wait here, I don't like the look of this." One of the body guards said. They were down to 2 bodyguards. The captain died on the way. The bodyguard gave the signal for all clear. They went down to the lower level. One of the Blades went to a gate to find out it was shut. "Damn! A trap!" The blades moved Seth and the emperor to the side room. "They're coming!" One blade said to Barus. Barus was the LT of the blades. Prisoner….I mean Seth, stay here with the emperor. Guard. Him. With. Your. Life" Those words came out of Barus's mouth as if they were embedded in concrete. The blades went to go counter the assassins. Just the the emperor handed Seth an amulet. "What is this?" Seth asked. "This is the Amulet Of Kings. Please you must go, find my last son. You must travel to Weynon Priory, there you will find Jauffree, He will tell you where to find my last son. "What About you?" My time in this world has come to an end. Please you MUST go and deliver the amulet, I cannot stress how important this is." "Alright I'll deliver the amulet to Jauffree." " Good. You must do this in order to shut closed the jaws of Oblivion." Seth was about to ask about oblivion, an assassin can through a secret passage near the window where he slew the emperor. Seth was enraged. Seth took his sword (Which he had picked up from the dead blade) and slew the assassin.

After the Blades had come back to discover the emperor was dead. Seth explained the whole thing to Barus. And Barus gave Seth a key to get out of the passageway to the imperial sewer, and after he got out of the sewers he was to seek out Jauffree. Seth went into the sewers and confronted rats and goblins. None of which seemed to be a challenge. He had reached the exit by high noon. Ah, how good it felt to be back out into the sunlight! But Seth's task was not over. Far from it. He still had to seek out Jauffree and deliver the amulet. But little did Seth know that what seemed to be a simple task would turn out to be a dangerous adventure.


End file.
